Spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod, that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. The fixation rods can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the instrument holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation devices can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a bone screw with a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a rod-receiving element, usually in the form of a U-shaped slot formed in the head. The shank and rod-receiving assembly can be provided as a monoaxial screw, whereby the rod-receiving element is fixed with respect to the shank, or a polyaxial screw, whereby the rod-receiving element has free angular movement with respect to the shank. In use, the shank portion of each screw is threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a fixation rod is seated into the rod-receiving element of each screw. The rod is then locked in place by tightening a set-screw, plug, or similar type of fastening mechanism into the rod-receiving element.
While current spinal fixation systems have proven effective, it can be difficult to mount rods into the rod-receiving element of various fixation devices. In particular, it can be difficult to align and seat a rod into the rod-receiver of a polyaxial implant since the rod-receiver has polyaxial freedom of movement with respect to the shank. More particularly, the polyaxial freedom of movement of the rod-receiver can allow the receiver to “flop,” thereby requiring the surgeon or an assistant to hold the receiver in the desired position during rod introduction.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a polyaxial bone screw assembly in which the rod-receiving element can be maintained in a desired angular orientation before locking the shank with respect to the receiver member.